Two structurally unique compounds, CP-263,114 and CP-225,917, were recently isolated from an unidentified fungus while screening for squalene synthase inhibitors. These natural products were found to inhibit ras farnesyl transferase. One objective of this grant application is to develop a practical and efficient total synthesis of CP-263,114 and CP-225,917 which will allow the production of modified versions of these inhibitors for evaluation against ras farnesyl transferase and squalene synthase.